Sadrith Mora
Sadrith Mora or Mushroom Forest[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/third-trial The Third Trial] is one of the four major cities located in the Vvardenfell District of Morrowind and is the capital of both Azura's Coast and the Telvanni District of Vvardenfell. Sadrith Mora is a city of absolute wonder as the spiraling mushroom towers kiss the skies above. By game *Sadrith Mora (Morrowind) *Sadrith Mora (Online) Description Geography Sadrith Mora occupies one of the many islands that inhabit the Zafirbel Bay of Azura's Coast in Vvardenfell, and it occupies one of the bigger ones located in the east. Sadrith Mora is only accessible by the sea, so a boat is required to enter Sadrith Mora unless you are willing to swim all the way there. This can be quite tedious as the closest settlements on land would be the towns of Vos and Molag Mar. Sadrith Mora itself is surrounded by the Telvanni Mushroom Tower residing in the middle, Tel Naga is the original settlement as everything else was most likely built after Tel Naga's growth. Tel Naga is the biggest structure in Sadrith Mora and is the home of the Archmagister of the Vvardenfell Telvanni Council. House Telvanni is infamous for rejecting foreigners from their compounds such as Sadrith Mora and Port Telvannis. This is evident in Sadrith Mora with the existence of the Gateway Inn, a large inn built on the western wall of Sadrith Mora, as a lounging area for foreign visitors and is usually where many Non-Dunmer people are found. South of the city is Wolverine Hall, an Imperial fortress designed to protect Sadrith Mora from incoming invaders and to host the local Fighters Guild and Mages Guild chapters in Sadrith Mora. Upon entering Sadrith Mora via the Gateway Inn, you are introduced to the Market Square, bustling with local fisherman and artisans that pay tribute to the leaders of Sadrith Mora. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the Great House Telvanni refused to join the other Great Houses in the Ebonheart Pact, this was done to keep the slave trade flowing within in their territories. This included Sadrith Mora and the settlements of Azura's Coast. History was made in Sadrith Mora when an Argonian slave named Sun-in-Shadow was freed by an Outlander called the Vestige. Sun-in-Shadow was the first Argonian to become initiated into the ranks of the Great House Telvanni. While she and Vestige tried to maintain her freedom as well as ensure her success, her fellow slave, Eoki planned to escape back to Black Marsh with the help of the Ropefish Gang at Vassamsi Grotto. Sun-in-Shadow wanted to have Eoki stay with her, but that would continue to make him slave while, Eoki wanted Sun-in-Shadow to leave with him to Black Marsh, their ancestral home. Eoki's fate was left unknown, but Sun-in-Shadow remained. She resided in the newly constructed Tel Vos until her final days.Events in A Hireling of House TelvanniEvents in Rising to RetainerEvents in Objections and ObstaclesEvents in The Magister Makes a MoveEvents in The Heart of a Telvanni[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/elder-scrolls-online-lore-answers Elder Scrolls Online Lore Answers] Third Era In 3E 427, the city of Sadrith Mora prospered along with the other three cities in Vvardenfell. The city was under the rule of Master Neloth, an arrogant young mer that is capable of doing anything to achieve a higher status. In the same year, the Nerevarine Prophecy came to fruition, and the Nerevarine roamed Vvardenfell to fulfill their destiny of uniting the people of Morrowind to oppose the Tribunal. The warrior traveled to Tel Naga of Sadrith Mora to convince Neloth to give them the title of Hortator of the Great House Telvanni.Events in Telvanni Hortator Fourth Era In 4E 5, Red Mountain, which is located in the center of Vvardenfell, had erupted after years of remaining dormant throughout Dunmeri history. The resulting explosion caused the destruction of virtually all of Vvardenfell's settlements including Balmora, Sadrith Mora, Vivec City, and Ald'ruhn. Very little life remained in the now endless sea of ash formerly known as Vvardenfell. A House Redoran Councilman from Mournhold issued a relief effort to rebuild the cities of Vvardenfell from the ground up. As of 4E 201, it is unknown whether the effort reached Sadrith Mora and the city was rebuilt.The Red Year, Vol. II Prior to the eruption, Neloth left the city of Sadrith Mora to establish his private tower on the southern coast of the Hirstaang Forest of Solstheim. Tel Mithryn was built after the eruption had devastated Southern Solstheim and ravaged Raven Rock to the west. Neloth dedicated his life to researching the Heart Stone and the Ash Spawn being created from the Red Mountain's mystical ash. He eventually became interested in Daedric Artifacts affiliated to Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge. The Black Books were sought out by Neloth and he even discovered the lost Dwemer city of Nchardak.Dialogue from Neloth Gallery SadrithMora.png|Sadrith Mora circa 3E 427. Tel Naga (Elder Scrolls Online).png|Tel Naga. Gateway Inn.png|The Gateway Inn. Sadrith Mora banner.png|Sadrith Mora Banner. Sadrith Mora Art.png|Sadrith Mora Art. Appearances * * ** es:Sadrith Mora Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind